


Surrender

by Syrenslure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tests his limits by surrendering himself to his lovers' passion. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly posting the last of the stories that I wrote in February for The Harry Potter Quills for a Cause. This story is dedicated to my sponsor softly-sweetly.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Kink, bondage, threesome, double penetration. Proceed at your own risk.

Harry shivered lightly, despite the raging fire in the fireplace, as he said the word that would lock the cuffs into place around his outspread wrists and ankles. His glasses were neatly folded on the bedside table and the thick, black blindfold was already in place over his eyes. The flickering light that the flames cast over the room barely penetrated it, allowing him to see only hazy shadows.

He had been thinking of this for so long, yet, he was nervous at actually bringing his fantasy to reality, despite the trust that he had in his lovers. Harry and Severus and Draco had been together for almost eight months, and this is the first time that he had allowed himself to be placed in this precarious position.

It wasn't unusual for Draco to spend the night bound to one of their beds. Harry had almost come at the sight of the pale beauty splayed and restrained across the midnight blue counterpane the first night that he had joined Severus and Draco as their lover, but Harry hadn't been able to give himself over to that same condition when it had first been suggested to him. Long months, of Draco whispering of pleasure and freedom in his ear, as Harry slid in and out of his displayed body, of Severus pinning him to the mattress with his hands and legs, while he cajoled and teased Harry, as he squirmed beneath the weight of his lover bearing down on him, had caused Harry to reconsider.

His breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed back a plea for reassurance, of acknowledgement, as the door to the bedroom quietly slid open and shut again. Speaking was against the rules, and would only be met with disapproval.  He had agreed to this, wanted it with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't help the sliver of fear that being so vulnerable caused in him. His lovers must have sensed it, though, because a softly gloved hand stroked across his chest, and stilled him.

Because of the soft, velvet-like material, he was unable to tell if it was Draco's soft, manicured hand, or Severus' work-roughened, calloused fingers that touched him. He just gave himself over the sensation as the bed shifted next to his hips, and one of them began trailing light caresses across his chest and belly, up along his arms, and down his legs, checking the cuffs for comfort and security along the way.

A second person joined them, and the other side of the mattress gave beneath his weight. Another set of gloved hands began exploring his face, checking the blindfold, and brushing his thick hair off of his forehead. They trailed down across his cheekbones, across his jaw, and then to his lips. Harry opened his mouth slightly, and used his tongue to lap at the fingers, this time covered in soft, silky gloves. When they didn't pull away, he became bolder, sucking one into his mouth, and teasing it with his tongue, like a small cock.

He heard a small, choked off groan, that sounded like Severus' throaty bass, but he couldn't tell where it came from.  He didn't care, but the sound urged him on, and he sucked harder, until the hand was pulled away, and the now damp material began weaving a trail down his neck and across his collarbone. His breath came in small little huffs between his still parted lips. Then the soft, wet fingers closed tightly around his left nipple and it was his turn to groan.

His other lover, with the velvet touch, settled over his groin, and suddenly a warm, wet mouth engulfed his cock. He arched up, unthinkingly, forgetting his bonds, and had a moment of panic at the restraints. His lovers paused as Severus murmured calming words into his ear, and gentled him with long, slow motions. Draco. Draco's mouth surrounded him with steady suction, and he would know that sensation anywhere, it was so familiar and comforting. He relaxed into the pleasure.

Draco was sucking his cock, and Severus shifted to present his own hardness against Harry's lips. Harry greedily lapped at the tip, and then sucked the head into his mouth. He knew where each of them were now, who his mystery lovers were, but the blindfold added an unexpected level of sensation, as he couldn't see them, could only focus on their touch.

Harry groaned around the length of the cock in his mouth, as Severus pushed in and out, controlling the pace. He could only relax into it, lick and suck, and let Severus control the pace, as his hands were bound, and he was pinned in place, unable to move. His head began to spin at the sensation, and he gave himself over to it, beginning to understand why Draco enjoyed this so much.

He felt Draco's fingers probing wetly at his entrance, stretching and lubing him, and he felt like he was being speared open by them. He was so willing, so open, and he could feel two fingers sliding easily in and out of his hole. He wanted to babble and beg, to tell Draco to fuck him, to fuck him now, but Severus' cock was better than a gag, and he could only moan incoherently.

Then, Draco pulled out and there was a new sensation, a thick, hard pressure against his ass, and Harry jerked his head up, almost choking himself as the head of Severus' cock hit the back of his throat. Severus grabbed his hair and anchored it to the bed, and shifted to fuck his mouth harder and deeper, distracting him from the burn and stretch as something wide and blunt that was not Draco's cock was pushed into his ass. His ass clamping around the flared base, and the sudden sensation of the vibrator rippling through him let him know that it was Severus' favorite butt plug, and only Draco's secure velvet-covered grip on the base of his cock was enough to keep him from climaxing on the spot.

Severus chuckled knowingly, and then there was wetness on his cock, and then - tight... hot... tight - Draco impaled himself on Harry's erection. Harry swallowed frantically, trying to gulp down huge breaths between Severus' thrusts.

Then, it was gone, and Harry could only keen in disappointment and sensation as Severus moved away. The blindfold was pulled away, and Harry was blinking rapidly, his eyes watering as his sight unexpectedly returned to him. It was a vision to see, as Draco was fucking himself on Harry's cock, his head thrown back, and his long blonde hair trailing behind him.

Severus moved into position behind him, and held Draco in place, with Harry buried deep inside of him. He brushed Draco's hair to the side, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders, and capturing Harry's gaze with his own. Then he pushed Draco forward slightly, and one hand disappeared between their bodies. Suddenly, there was a pressure that he had never experienced, as Severus' cock pressed against his own, and he slowly pressed inside of Draco's body alongside Harry.

Harry's eyes grew wide. The tight, vice-like grip of Draco's stretched opening acted like a cock ring, barely preventing him from blowing his load, along with his mind. Draco made a little whimpering sound, panting as Severus buried himself inside of him, and Harry threw back his head and yelled his pleasure, every muscle in his body tightening, arching, reaching for completion.  The motion of his hips bucking up caused Draco to yell, and spurt after spurt of his cum coated Harry's stomach and chest. A small amount of it even splashed across his face, and Harry licked it from his lips, and began shivering and shaking as Draco collapsed across his chest, spreading the wetness between them.

Severus began moving, slowly rocking against Draco's abused entrance, and reached down and pulled the vibe out of Harry's ass. The sudden loss left his ass clenching around the emptiness, searching for the stimulation that was no longer there, until the spasms traveled up to his dick and he was coming. His entire body was like a live wire, as his orgasm crashed along his nerves, over and over again.

He vaguely heard Severus cry out, as he followed him over the edge, but he was insensible with sensation. Moments later, Severus carefully pulled out, and then eased Draco onto the bed beside him. He felt the tingle of cleaning charms, and heard the soft whisper of a healing and soothing spell for Draco. His hands and ankles were suddenly free, and he reflexively curled in on himself, reaching blindly for Draco who seemed as out of it as Harry felt, blindly placing small, lazy kisses on any part of Harry that was near enough.

Severus lowered the fire, and dimmed the lights with a quiet spell, then settled himself along Harry's back, reaching around to pull him into a tight embrace, and to place his hand comfortingly on Draco's side. Harry felt himself quickly losing the battle with consciousness, and barely managed a whispered, "Thank you. Love you," before he succumbed to Morpheus' embrace, surrounded by the lovers and secure in a feeling of peace that he had never known was possible.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=41>  



End file.
